culturefandomcom-20200222-history
A World Apart (film)
| director=Chris Menges | producer=Sarah Radclyffe | music=Hans Zimmer | cinematography = Peter Biziou | editing = Nicholas Gaster | distributor=Atlantic Releasing Corporation | released= | runtime=113 minutes | language=English | budget= | country = United Kingdom / Zimbabwe }} A World Apart is a 1988 anti-Apartheid drama, written by Shawn Slovo and directed by Chris Menges. It is based on the lives of Slovo's parents, Ruth First and Joe Slovo. The film was a co-production between companies from the UK and Zimbabwe, where the movie was filmed. It features Hans Zimmer's first non-collaborative film score. Plot Set in Johannesburg in 1963, the film examines the abrupt ending of 13-year-old Molly's blithe childhood when her father, a member of the South African Communist Party, is sent into exile. Ostracised by her peers, Molly draws closer to her mother as she attempts to further the campaign against apartheid. Their relationship is challenged by hardship, political intimidation, and the older woman's eventual arrest. The film title references both the gap between the mother and her teenage girl, who fails to grasp why their family is so fixated with events beyond their comfortable suburb, and another separating this world from that of South Africa's poverty-stricken black townships. Essentially, the film is a tribute to Ruth First by her daughter and concludes in a moment of epiphany as Molly comes to terms with her mother's activism and understands that she too must play a part in the struggle to protest racial injustice. Cast *Jodhi May – Molly Roth *Jeroen Krabbé – Gus Roth *Barbara Hershey – Diana Roth *Linda Mvusi – Elsie *Nadine Chalmers – Yvonne Abelson *Kate Fitzpatrick – June Abelson *Tim Roth – Harold *Carolyn Clayton-Cragg – Myriam Roth *Yvonne Bryceland – Bertha *Merav Gruer – Jude Roth *Paul Freeman – Kruger *Rosalie Crutchley – Mrs. Harris *Adrian Dunbar – Le Roux *David Suchet – Muller *Nomaziko Zondo – Thandile Reception A World Apart has an overall approval rating of 88% on Rotten Tomatoes. Awards and nominations *1989: Winner – BAFTA Best Screenplay Shawn Slowo *1989: Nominee – BAFTA Best Supporting Actor David Suchet *1988: Winner – 1988 Cannes Film Festival, Best Actress (tie): Jodhi May, Barbara Hershey, and Linda Mvusi *1988: Nominee – Cannes Film Festival Golden Palm *1988: Winner – Cannes Film Festival Special Grand Prize of the Jury: Chris Menges *1988: Winner – Cannes Film Festival Price of the Ecumenical Jury: Chris Menges *1988: Winner – Evening Standard British Film Award Jodhi May – Most Promising Newcomer *1989: Nominee – Independent Spirit Award Best Foreign Film *1988: Winner – New York Film Critics Circle Awards Chris Menges – Best Director *1989: Winner - Best Foreign Language Film, 25th Guldbagge Awards (Sweden) References External links * * Category:1988 films Category:1980s drama films Category:1980s independent films Category:Apartheid films Category:Atlantic Entertainment Group films Category:Best Foreign Film Guldbagge Award winners Category:British coming-of-age films Category:British drama films Category:British films Category:British independent films Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Films about families Category:Films about race and ethnicity Category:Films about racism Category:Films directed by Chris Menges Category:Films set in 1963 Category:Films set in South Africa Category:Films set in the 1960s Category:Films shot in Zimbabwe Category:Films whose writer won the Best Original Screenplay BAFTA Award Category:Political drama films Category:Slovo family Category:Working Title Films films Category:Zimbabwean films